


Sock Puppets

by mjduncan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Serendipity Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally fluff-tastic oneshot that’s set in the Serendipity universe sometime after the epic Berry-Fabray wedding that I have yet to get anywhere close to writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> NOTE: This was written on a dare from my beta (@Sleeplessjade on twitter) who challenged me to write a fic that had sock puppets in it.

It was a little before nine o’clock on a Monday night when Quinn stepped into the elevator that would take her up to hers and Rachel’s apartment. She yawned as she slid her key into the lock for their floor, and leaned heavily against the back wall of the elevator as the car started to ascend. She was normally much more alert after her first day of shooting for the week, but Santana and Brittany had come into town Friday night for one of their bi-yearly week-long visits where they would take advantage of the guest room at Quinn and Rachel’s place and spend seven days catching up with their friends and exploring the city. Because of the welcome yet disruptive change to their usual schedule, instead of relaxing all day Saturday while Rachel was at the theatre and then lounging around on the couch with the brunette after the Sunday matinee, she had spent her time off running around the city with her indefatigable friends and their daughter, Abbie.

Which, honestly, made all the running around totally worth it. Because Abbie was absolutely adorable and, even at two years old, seemed to be completely in love with New York and everything it had to offer. She loved the hot dog stands on the street (much to Rachel’s abject horror), riding on the subway, exploring Central Park, wandering the halls of MoMA, and she insisted on wearing her Yankees cap everywhere they went.

The elevator pulled to a smooth stop and she pushed herself up off the wall as the doors slid open to reveal her living room. The room was, predictably, brightly lit – Rachel kept her late hours even on her days off so that her internal clock wasn’t thrown off when it was time to resume her nightly shows – and yet completely empty. Or, that’s what she thought at first glance, but as she shrugged out of her coat and hung it on a peg under a large horizontal rectangular mirror in the foyer she finally spotted her wife. Rachel was kneeling on one side the large gray upholstered ottoman that acted as a coffee table for their oversized, overstuffed sectional sofa. Standing opposite her was Abbie, in an adorable pair of yellow ducky pajamas and her ever-present Yankees cap, who was banging excitedly on the cushioned surface as she excitedly followed along with whatever it was Rachel was saying.

The two were so adorable together that Quinn hung back for a moment, hesitant to do anything that might interrupt the scene playing out in front of her. Her lips quirked up in an adoring smile as she tried to figure out what Rachel and Abbie were doing, and she had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter when she saw that the brunette’s hands and forearms were encased in looked like the knee-length socks she wore in the winter to keep warm. Not only had Rachel made Quinn’s socks into puppets, the brunette had gone a step further and decorated each one with large buttons for eyes and what looked like bedazzled hair.

 _Of course she didn’t use her own damn socks to make the puppets,_ Quinn thought, rolling her eyes even as she chuckled under her breath at the puppets’ sparkly hair. Wanting to hear the brunette’s play herself, she eased further into the apartment, being careful to move as silently as possible so that she didn’t draw Abbie’s attention to her.

Rachel, of course, spotted Quinn the moment the blonde stepped out of the foyer and she caught her eye for only the briefest of moments before she turned her full attention back to the little girl in front of her.

“And after they slayed the dragon and rescued the kingdom from the evil witch, Queen Quinn-” Rachel held the sock with the glittering gold bedazzled hair aloft and gave it a wiggle, “-and Queen Rachel-” she held the other sock aloft, and Quinn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when she realized it had purple hair, “-lived happily ever after. The. End.”

Abbie grinned and clapped happily as she clambered onto the ottoman to wrap her arms around Rachel’s neck. “Yea!”

Rachel smiled and pulled the little girl into her arms, rocking her from side to side as she said, “I’m glad you liked it, Abbie-dabby.” Her smile softened as Abbie buried her face in her neck and hugged her as tight as she possibly could, and she looked up at Quinn who, she knew, was watching them. Her heart swooped up into her throat at the soft, golden-hued affection she saw staring back at her, and she sighed as she gave Abbie one last gentle squeeze before setting her back down onto her feet.

Taking that as her cue, Quinn rounded the sofa and kneeled down. “Hey guys!”

“Twin!” Abbie yelled as she abandoned Rachel without a second glance and ran as fast as he could to the blonde.

Quinn grunted softly in surprise as she hit her at full-speed and laughed as she hugged her tight. “How you doing, big girl?”

“Good. Rayshel was gibbing me a story.”

“Lucky you,” Quinn said, smiling. “But isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Abbie nodded and gave Quinn the most pitiful look she could manage. “But I like playing wif you and Rayshel!”

“We were just doing one last story before bedtime, right Abbie?” Rachel said.

Abbie’s shoulders slumped dramatically and she nodded. “Wight.”

Quinn chuckled and scooped the little girl up into her arms. “May I tuck you in tonight?”

Abbie nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes!”

“Good.” Quinn caught Rachel’s eye and smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

“Have fun,” Rachel replied, waving as she flopped back onto the sofa and put her feet up on the ottoman. Playing with a two year old all day was exhausting.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the cushion as she waited for Quinn to come back out, and she smiled as she felt the couch cushions dip on either side of her as the blonde straddled her lap. “Mmm, hey sexy woman.”

“Hey,” Quinn murmured, smiling as she leaned in and captured the brunette’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss. “So where are S and B?”

“I sent them out for a date night,” Rachel said. She sighed and opened her eyes. “They needed that time together.”

“Well, that was very nice of you,” Quinn said, kissing the brunette again softly. She smiled and delivered a series of playful pecks to Rachel’s lips as she reached for “her” puppet, and she chuckled as she pulled back enough to have a good look at it. “You made these?”

“Mmm,” Rachel hummed, nodding. “I’ll get you new socks next time I’m out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Quinn said, smirking as she slipped the puppet onto her hand. “Queen Quinn says you can make it up to me another way,” she said as she moved the mouth of her puppet.

Rachel laughed and put her puppet back on. “Does she now?”

“She does,” Quinn said, somehow managing to make it look like her puppet was lifting its eyebrow at Rachel.

“I don’t know how in the world you did that,” Rachel muttered, shaking her head. “Well, what does Queen Quinn have in mind?”

“Kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.”

Rachel smiled. “I believe that can be arranged easily enough.”

“Naked kisses,” Quinn elaborated.

“My favorite kind.”

“An entire night of naked kisses.”

Rachel chuckled. “Now you’re just getting greedy.”

“Always,” Quinn said. She moved her puppet over to Rachel’s and pinched the brunette’s fingers between her own. “Kiss.”

“More like a bite,” Rachel grumbled.

“I like those too,” Quinn said, smirking.

“I know.” Rachel laughed and pressed the tips of her fingers very lightly against Quinn’s. “Queen Rachel says, _that’s_ a kiss.”

Quinn grinned and spread the mouth of her puppet open wide. She covered Rachel’s puppet with it and wiggled her ring and middle fingers against the Queen Rachel.

“What’s that?”

Quinn laughed and leaned over to capture Rachel’s lips with her own in a playful open-mouthed kiss, sliding her tongue around the brunette’s lazily as she reveled in just being close to Rachel. “French kiss,” she shared as she pulled back.

“Gag me with a fucking spoon!” a new voice rang out.

Quinn groaned as she looked over Rachel’s shoulder at Santana. The Latina was grinning smugly at them from her position at the edge of the foyer where Quinn had stood watching Rachel and Abbie earlier. “I thought you guys went out.”

“We did. We left at like four, went to see an early movie and then dinner,” Santana explained as she sauntered into the living room. She arched a brow in surprise as she spied the socks on Quinn and Rachel’s hands and cackled maliciously. “Really? I figured you two had your own little kinks, but I never figured one of them would be sock puppets.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “I’m not even going there.”

Santana grinned and flopped onto the ottoman in front of the couple. “So, I mean, I like to keep an open mind about stuff like this... how exactly does the whole puppet thing work? Does it like to suck on tits and shit, or what?”

“Santana…” Quinn growled.

The Latina laughed. “Ooh! Or maybe it’s into the whole punishment thing. Rachel, does your puppet like to spank Quinn?”

Rachel chuckled under her breath in spite of the situation and shook her head. “No, Santana. There is no spanking going on in our bedroom.”

“Hey! Puppets!” Brittany said as she walked back into the living room after having ducked down the hall to check on Abbie. “Cool! Can I try them?”

“Sure,” Quinn said, smiling at the blonde as she pulled her sock puppet off and handed it over.

“Take mine too,” Rachel said, handing hers to the dancer as well.

“These are so cool,” Brittany said, smiling widely as she pantomimed the puppets talking to each other.

“I made them for Abbie, so you are more than welcome to take them home with you guys,” Rachel said, smirking at Santana. “Maybe Santana will play puppets with you.”

Brittany beamed and looked over at her wife. “Will you?”

“I’m gonna get you back for this,” Santana grumbled under her breath at Rachel as she nodded and told Brittany, “Of course.”

“Bring it,” Rachel whispered at the Latina. “Anyways, now that you guys are back, we’re going to go upstairs to bed. I’m sure Quinn’s tired after being on set all day and I am absolutely exhausted after chasing after your daughter all afternoon.”

Brittany didn’t even look up from the puppets she was playing with as she replied, “Goodnight!”

“See you guys in the morning,” Quinn said, smiling at her friends as she pushed herself to her feet and reached out to pull Rachel up off the sofa.

“Keep it down,” Santana grumbled.

“Don’t need to,” Quinn retorted with a grin. “Our bedroom is soundproofed so that way Rachel can sing while she’s getting done in the morning. See you guys tomorrow!”

The couple laughed to themselves as they heard Brittany asking Santana to play puppets as they climbed the stairs to their second-floor bedroom. Once they were safely sequestered in their room with the door locked behind them for privacy, Quinn smiled and pinned Rachel up against the wall as she dipped her head down to claim the brunette’s lips in a slow, deep kiss.

“Hi,” Rachel purred as she looped her arms around the blonde’s neck. “I missed you today.” Quinn’s contract was written so that she didn’t usually film on Mondays, but production was running behind on this particular episode due to a rather vicious flu bug that had worked its way through the set and the blonde had agreed to go in and shoot her scenes on her day off to try and get production back on schedule.

“Missed you too,” Quinn murmured as she laid a string of kisses across Rachel’s jaw en route to her ear. She nuzzled the delicate shell with her nose as she rocked her hips into the brunette. “So much.”

Rachel sighed and turned her head to the side as Quinn kissed, licked, and nuzzled her ear, and she smiled as she felt the blonde’s hands slide up her stomach to cradle her breasts. “Hey.”

“Queen Rachel promised me lots and lots of naked kiss,” Quinn reminded the brunette.

“Mmm, that may be true, but Queen Rachel is downstairs with Santana and Brittany now,” Rachel said.

Quinn grinned and pinched Rachel’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she rocked her hips into the brunette. “Then I guess you’ll have to make it up to me.”

“Lucky me,” Rachel purred.

“You have no idea,” Quinn replied with a laugh.


End file.
